The Pokemon Adventures of Brandyn
by brandyn5
Summary: Travel the Pokemon world through the eyes of Four Island native Brandyn for adventures and laughs (not so much, but you'll see some here and there) in my very first fanfiction! Rated M for harsh language. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any mentioned brands.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my very first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. I will try to update weekly. Please leave a review :D -Brandyn

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any mentioned brands

Chapter One

My name is Brandyn, I'm a recently 18-year-old Pokémon Trainer, I've been a trainer since I was 12, I'm from Four Island. I've been to a majority of the regions. I'm waiting here at home while I wait for a boat to Kalos, the next region I plan to travel too. My team is Sneasel, Staryu, Crobat, Houndoom, Roserade, and Misdreavus. My 6 mischievous goofballs, can't keep my eyes off them for less than 5 minutes. It's just good to know they get along with each other. There's nothing worse than having a team that doesn't get along.

I'm just the casual guy with my earphones always in my ears, which is probably why I never got challenged, 'cause I couldn't hear them. Anyone could recognize me with my black hair, black hoodie, ripped jeans with stud leather belt and Hi-tops, and of course my team.

I walked down to the kitchen for breakfast, Mom and her Jynx was nowhere to be seen but Sneasel was on the counter. The rest of mine and Moms (except Jynx) were on the floor chanting, Crobat was in midair with his mouth wide open. This has got to be good. Sneasel opened the canister of sugar, picked it up and poured it, right in Crobat's mouth. The others cheered as Crobat took about a cup and a half down his throat. "Gimme that" I said, taking the canister away from him. Everyone on the floor groaned. Crobat swallowed the sugar in his gaping mouth, the others and I were stunned. He swallowed all of this sugar with no pain or pause and still looked fine. He did get rounder and it got hard for him to stay aloft, but what did you expect?

The party went to the living room, except for Sneasel. Sneasel is basically the ring leader of this group. He was my first Pokémon that my mom hatched for me when I was 8, so a majority of what he does is learned from me, such as "the look" he was giving me. I ignored it (Because it works, he learned well) and picked up the sugar that missed Crobat's mouth. "Did Mom ever get up?" I asked him. Sneasel nodded and pointed towards the fridge. Mom left a note saying she went to Two and Three Island for groceries. "I wonder if she's gonna pick up another doll" I said to Sneasel as I swept the sugar in the dustpan. The house was already littered with them. Even after we remodeled, the house had more dolls than there were Pokémon alive. My Pokémon love to play with them though, and take care of them better than they do themselves. They know they have to, because when Staryu showed a Cranidos doll how strong it's Swift was, the doll got ripped to shreds, and so was Mom's heart, and later so was Staryu once Roserade pointed to who it was. Good times, Good times.

Someone pounded at the door; it was Mom and her Jynx with armloads and armloads of groceries. Mom went all out again on shopping. When Mom shops it's like apocalypse-preparation, she always has crates and crates of food for the Pokémon, me, and her. "What's wrong with Crobat?" she asked. The sugar finally got to Crobat. He couldn't even fly and he looked super green. "Formation of Diabetes", I said.

"Sugar Challenge"

"Yeap"

"Same host?"

"Yeap"

Mom sighed and Sneasel grinned fiendishly, the cheeky little bastard. Mom checked the sugar canister,

"Brandyn! There was 5 cups in here!"

Oh, Arceus, I looked over to mine and Mom's Pokémon who were all chilling in the living room, Houndoom looked like crap, and he was sprawled on top of Mom's Dewgong, who looked the same. And on top of Houndoom was Mom's Slowbro lying on her back with a dumber look than usual on her face. By now, Sneasel was rolling with laughter. Mom's fuse blew there.

"Brandyn! Dewgong and Slowbro are vital parts of my team! I can't go back to Indigo Plateau with sick Pokémon!"

I kneeled down to Houndoom, he had an apologetic look on his face while I checked him, he was sick alright. Dewgong wasn't so hot herself. She rested her nuzzle on my lap as I patted her and suggested

"Why don't you borrow Sneasel and Staryu, they both know Ice moves."

"Pokémon League rules state I have to give a 1-week notice to change Pokémon. They also have to have my Trainer ID. Since Sneasel was a gift to you, it's your Pokémon under your ID"

I felt like there was more, "And-"

"And I have to have 5 Pokémon"

Well shit, was that all? There was no way the Daycare or she or both could catch a new Dewgong and Slowbro and train it to the same levels by tomorrow, and that was prohibited as well. There was no other choice. The Pokémon Center on One Island had become a very professional hospital for Pokémon and People in the past few years. And because of that, you actually have to pay for an average healing. But what choice did we have? Mom was due back at the Pokémon League by tomorrow. I called everyone but Sneasel to their Pokeball's. Besides, cash was the last thing to worry about, I have a quite a bit of money that I was planning for Kalos that I've acquired from battles and selling over the years. Mom called her team to her Pokémon but Jynx. I quickly changed into my usual outfit grabbed my phone and bag and headed towards the door, Sneasel jumped on my bag and enjoyed the ride as me and Mom dashed to the Four Island Dock.

10 Minutes Later:

We stepped off the boat and onto the docks; We've arrived at One Island. It wasn't much, maybe a few new houses here and there but nothing to go crazy about. The hospital however looked like it was getting some new machinery installed, but, it was still open. Inside, there was this huge computer that looked new, and there stood one guy typing into it. He looked at me, Mom and our two Pokémon out of their Pokeball's nodded and went back to his… whatever it was. There weren't much people there, but I guess me and Mom are the only ones with Pokémon who chugs cups of sugar. The receptionist, your classic painting nails and noisily chewing gum looked up asked "Can I help y'all?"

"Uhhh, some of our Pokémon ingested one or two cups of sugar each", Mom said putting down her Slowbro's and Dewgong's Pokeball on the counter. I also placed Crobat's and Houndoom's Pokeballs on the counter

"Oh boy, Pokémon and Sugar isn't a good mix" the lady said.

"We know, we know"

"I'm going to take these to Doctor Trestle." As she put the balls on to a tray. Wait, here in the Waiting Room, it shouldn't take long"

1 hour later, Mom and I were sharing the earphones. I wanted to use the Wi-Fi to use faster internet, but the Wi-Fi was down, and so was the PC. 30 minutes later, Jynx fell asleep so Mom recalled her. And then Mom did too and rested her head on my shoulder. Sneasel got under my arms and fell asleep, for an Ice-Type Sneasel liked warm things. I'm just a big bed, I thought. The man was still working on the humongous machine, I watched him for a while. Then my music droned me to sleep too…


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Not much followers, yeesh. No matter, with school just around the corner, I'm afraid these will have to be updated bi-weekly. This story is choppy and the next one might be too. But they won't stay that way. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:**

I slept for about an hour and realized Sneasel wasn't still snoozing on my lap, instead he was at the machine with the same man that was there. Ugh, I hope he wasn't bothering the guy.

"Sneasel… Stop bothering him"

"Oh no, no. It's okay, he's not" he said. "In fact he's giving me a small hand"

Sneasel had a small yellow wire in his hand

"Cut that for me, please"

Sneasel obeyed and handed the man the wire. The man then tied the wire to another wire and closed the hatch to the machine. He then typed a few things to the computer. My phone chirped "Wi-Fi networks available" Ohhh, now it made sense what this humongous machine was for, but why the big machine?

"Thanks, guy" the man said to Sneasel petting him. Sneasel then stood by my side. "That is one of the smartest and nicest Pokémon I met. Especially for a Sneasel and I've seen plenty of Pokémon"

Sneasel beamed. "Thanks.", I said. I didn't exactly know how to react. "Uhm, Brandyn." Introducing myself.

"Nice to meet you, the name's Celio"

"If you don't mind me-"

"This machine is able to communicate over from The Sevii Islands to the other regions, it also replaces the machine that served as the Storage System" he said looking at it.

"Do you mean transfer Pokémon, trade and battle with other trainers from all regions?"

"That's right!"

"Can we use it?"

"Well, now it's only working as the Storage System and Wi-Fi, but by noon we should get it to communicate with Kanto; I'm getting someone to help me" Then the door slid open. Sneasel ran to the person and hopped into his arms

"Hey, buddy!" The guy said, giving Sneasel a noogie.

No way, it was Bill! I haven't seen Bill in the longest time. And neither has my Pokémon. All Pokémon love Bill, and he loves them back. I think it's the cologne, but whose gonna tell him that?

"Bill!"

"Brandyn! Is that really you?" He looked at Sneasel, "It's you, alright!" He walked to me with Sneasel and gave me a hug and placing Sneasel in my arms.

"What are you doing here?"

I'm Celio's help! I'm sure you too have acquainted"

"Yeah, we did, it's been too long Bill," Celio said.

"Wayyy too long" Bill said hugging Celio. "So, what have we got here?

"It's already! All we need is your codes and data"

"Well, it's gonna take a bit, I won't be able run my errand"

"I could do it for you, Bill." I suggested.

"Oh, would you?"

"What could it hurt?"

He put down his bag and said "Well, here take this meteorite"

"Oomph! Oh, shit!" I said. It was really heavy.

"Now could you take that to the guy who owns the Game Corner on Two Island? You'll recognize him. Bald guy, and usually has a white tee on."

I put it in my bag. Jeez, it was heavy. "Sure. If Mom wakes up tell her where I am"

"Sure, and thanks a ton, Brandyn. I owe you one!" Bill shouted as Sneasel and I left the center.

Two Island is usually a short Fly over. But with Crobat in the hospital, I wasn't flying anywhere. I went to the dock, showed the Captain my pass and asked to go to Two Island.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Surprise Update! Did I say I was updating bi-weekly? I lied! You can expect an update every Sunday from now on! **

Chapter 2:

3 minutes later, we were at Two Island. As usual the current was too fast to even fish, and that's probably where all the good Pokémon are. There is a big hill with a humongous waterfall that looms over the small village. In the village there is the small Pokémon Center, and nest to that is an even smaller market (it's basically a tent, a few boxes, and a guy) that gets new stuff about weekly. Then there's the Game Corner for Pokémon to play jump rope or pick berries. That's also where the guy who wanted this heavy-as-fuck meteorite worked.

"Bill better pay for my hernia surgery" I told Sneasel as we walked in

Never have I seen such commotion in the Two Island Game Corner… And from two men, no less. The bald man saw me and ran up to me.

Oh Shit! I thought. Sneasel jumped in front and extended claws ready to attack. The man stopped dead in his tracks.

"Geez, sorry!" he said, putting his hands in the air "I thought you were… someone else"

"And you wonder why we don't get business!" The younger guy behind the counter said.

"Eric, Shut Up." The bald man yelled. "Buddy..." He took a step forward but Sneasel reminded him who was boss at the moment.

"Sneasel…" I said. Sneasel walked back and stood at my foot, he wasn't taking his eyes off this man.

"Look, you gotta help me! My daughter is missing! She was due back here and hour ago with my lunch and she's not picking up the phone at home or cell" Baldy told me frantically.

"He doesn't miss her, he misses his lunch" Eric snickered rudely behind the safety of the counter

"Keep going Eric, I got your paycheck right here, and my daughters Rattatta really need new paper shredding" he threatened.

Eric was about to say something back but I quickly said

"Where is she usually, uhhh"

"Tom." He answered. "And around noon she comes here from home, which is on Three Island. We're the house with the red roof. She usually gets fresh berries from the Berry Forest for her Berry Sandwiches"

"Who the hell lets their little girl wander in a forest by herself?" Eric screamed at the top of his lungs

"The same guy who's gonna kick your-"

We left. It was obvious the two weren't gonna shut up. And we knew what we had to do, but first I needed to stock up on supplies. We headed to the market but the man had a sad look and a "Sold Out" sign up. Poor guy, I don't think he was gonna make it. But that wasn't what I was worried about at the moment. So we headed to the docks, on the way there, Sneasel pointed towards a guy on a motorcycle revved into the Game Corner. "3…2…1." An explosion of angry voices bursted out of the Game Center, then the motorist ambled out of the store "LOOK WHAT HE DID TO MY CARPET!" I heard Tom wail. The guy paid no mind and boarded the same boat I was boarding. I already smelled trouble.

On the boat ride over there I thought "I should've gotten her name. Great... Now I have to deliver this meteor in my bag, and now find a girl that I have no idea what her name or even age was, and no idea what she looks like all with this rock in my bag. On a huge island" Ugh… The boat rocking and my problems quickly made me sick to my stomach and giving me this headache from Hell. I put my back against the wall and slid down rubbing my head, clenching my eyes shut. Sneasel looked very concerned. He stood next to me watching me closely with a small smile.

"You're right" I told him taking my hand and patted him "Maybe Three Island isn't so big"

It's been awhile since I went there too.

"Three Island ahead, if you are stopping at Three Island, please be ready to leave, Thank You" The intercom chanted. I stood up and looked out the window. Three Island was a huge island from what I saw, with cliffs and a bridge that connected two beaches, one close to the town and the other to a forest, which trees were overflowing with colorful berries. The headache came back. Much worse though. I grabbed my head again. One of the passengers looked at me.

"What?" I snapped. He quickly looked away, I felt bad afterwards. He was probably just concerned. I sighed, walked over to him and apologized.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude"

The guy nodded and didn't say a word. Just looked away and left me standing near him awkwardly

"Well, fuck you too" I said under my breath as I returned to where Sneasel was guarding my bag. I dug in and grabbed my bottle of Tylenol, took two pills and a huge swig of water I grabbed at a vending machine. The headache barely went away; the nausea didn't and felt even worse.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**A/N: Lorelei's Reunion will be updated this Thursday, and then final updated the next Thursday. And with that, here we go.**

Mom told me a while ago that Three Island hasn't changed much since I went and I remember Three Island was nice, serene and quiet. If that was true, why could I hear motorbikes out in the ocean from there? The sound got louder as we approached the island.

"So, this is the island they were at!" the biker yelled. His voice was obnoxious and loud. He revved up his bike. Yeah, that helps with the sound, asshole.

"We are now at Three Island. Please have a nice day" The intercom said. Oogh, thank Arceus. I picked up my heavy bag, and put it on my back. Sneasel looked as sick as I was, so I picked him up and walked out of the boat and onto the dock and onto the beach. Three Isle Port was quite the beach. It's right in front of the town and scenic cliffs. But, on the beach was another biker riding around on his motorcycle and two islanders glaring at him. I must've stayed for a while on the dock because the biker from the boat pushed me hard, towards the ocean.

"Outta the way, runt" As if it wasn't bad enough that I can't swim for shit, the current was insanely strong as usual. I couldn't believe it, my worst fears were coming true in less than a minute and I haven't even found the lost girl or hand over the meteorite. I clenched Sneasel and my eyes shut. Then I felt someone grab my hood of my hoodie, and my bag. Sneasel and I stared into the ocean that was literally inches away from our faces… And then he vomited into it.

"Holy Crap!" I screamed. I think I was starting to tear up, what did you expect? I was so scared. The seasickness, Tylenol aftertaste, and near-death experience finally got to me, making me vomit in the ocean as well. Whoever had me hanging groaned and then asked "Are you done?"

Then he pulled me back to the safety of the docks and sat me down. I was breathing hard, shuddering, and basically squeezing the life out of poor Sneasel, who was just as scared. The guy was rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

"Th-th-thank you!" I cried gratefully and looked up to him. It was the same guy I was rude to on the boat.

"Relax its okay." He said calmly. I admired how good he was in a situation. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to me. I took it, gave it a small lick and wiped off Sneasel's face still shaking. After a few minutes, Sneasel and I had recovered from the shock.

"I'm, uh-, sorry how rude I was on the way over here" I apologized again. "I wasn't really in my best mood"

"Don't even worry about it" he said, "I could tell you were going through something" He held out his hand "Name's Jake"

I took and shook it "Brandyn, with a Y" I introduced myself "And that's Sneasel" Sneasel looked up and smiled at the black-haired guy. Jake waved back.

"You don't look like you're from here" he said.

"Are you?" I asked hopefully, maybe this guy knew who Tom's daughter was.

"Nah" Fuck. "I'm from the Hoenn region"

"And you thought I wasn't from around here."

"I come here often"

"Fair enough. But why d'ya come so often?"

"Berry Forest, has a lot of Pokeblock ingredients. You know… Berries"

"Pokeblocks? Ohhh, you're into contests?" He nodded. "That's cool"

"And you?" he asked. I must've looked confused. "Where are you from and what are you doing here?"

"I'm from Four Island, Three Island's neighbor. And I'm trying to find a missing girl and deliver a meteorite at the same time"

"Well, Brandyn, right? It seems like you've got a lot to do." He stood up, so did I. "I'd love to challenge you sometime! What's your number? I'm sure, we'll meet again"

We exchanged each other's cell phone numbers, said our good-byes as we walked into town. The sound of the motorbikes was even louder in town but I didn't let that bother me. Sneasel tugged at the seam of my pants and pointed at a house with a red roof. Tom mentioned a house with a red roof and it seemed to be the only one. We dashed over to it, "Ohhh, I hope she's here" I knocked, no answer, "Hello?" I yelled. Sneasel hopped onto the window's flower box. Instead of flowers it had various stones. If this guy wanted a meteorite, he definitely owned this house, Sneasel and I looked in the window. There were display cases inside featuring all sorts of precious stones. Also a small berry cultivated kit and then a Rattatta in a small play pen snoozing, it had to be their house. But there was no sign of the girl.

"Dammit", I said. "Let's go, Sneasel" he hopped on my shoulder and nuzzled me. I patted Sneasel's head. She had to be in the Berry Forest. I didn't want too… But I had too. I was deep in thought when my phone rang scaring the crap outta me. It was Mom. Shit. Even Sneasel knew what was next.

"Brandyn!" Boy… She sounded pissed. "Where are you?"

"Three Isl-"

"You were only supposed to go Two Island"

"That's what I thought! Then I ended up doing an errand during an errand."

"…What do you get yourself into?"

"I don't even know, Mom. Not a fucking clue" Whoops.

"HEY, watch it"

"Sorry, is Bill there, let me speak to him" She put him on. "Bill, what the hell? I was doing your errand and I just got caught into another errand and I still haven't finish your heavy errand" I wasn't making a pun, I just needed something polite to call it.

"Haha, heavy" he cracked up.

"BILL!" I screamed. "I'm not fucking joking!"

"Hey, c'mon, no need for that" he said calmly "What d'ya have to do over mine"

"I have to find Tom's daughter, do you have any clue what her name is? Age? What she looks like?"

"…Tom has a daughter?"

"Gee, thanks" I said shrewdly and hung up.

"Fuck Bill. Fuck Tom. And a big Fuck Me for accepting their errands" I told Sneasel. I must've looked ferocious (or the amount of cussing… Or both), because Sneasel looked horrified. I had to calm down, I was about to blow up all of Three Island. I closed my eyes, counted to twenty… Twenty again… Again. I opened my eyes. Much less red, I looked to my shoulder, Sneasel looked calm too. "Sorry, buddy". I sat down at a bench; he jumped off my shoulder and sat onto my lap. I stroked his head. "I shouldn't blame Bill; he had no idea of Tom, who I also shouldn't blame. If my kid was missing, I'd go apeshit too." Sneasel looked up and gave a smile. I got up and picked up my bag, it didn't feel so heavy anymore, and the meteorite was still in there. "Well buddy, hop on. We have a lost kid to find." Sneasel jumped on the bag and we started to walk. Only to be interrupted by a group of bikers that was harassing two of the Three Island citizens. I couldn't believe it. There was about 16 of these guys all harassing these 2 men. The one that caught my eye was the asshole that pushed me and Sneasel off the docks. I know I was stressing two errands, but this shit had to stop. Now. Besides, I never told the guy how grateful I was for nearing killing us.

"Hey, cut that shit out!" I shouted. Everyone there stared at me. I don't think they could believe a skimpy kid in black just confronted a huge group of skinheads. All the bikers stopped bothering the two and started towards me. Full speed. Maybe I bit off more I could chew here… They encircled me, no turning back now.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Look guys, this is the fag I pushed off the docks" the one said "Look how pathetic he looks, trying to look tough wearing all black and leather fingerless gloves, betcha he would've drowned in a kiddie pool" How true, I thought. "And you should've seen how he was cuddling that pussy Sneasel of his. Look at the way it's sitting on his bag. I betcha it can't even fight, that's why it never goes in its ball" I looked back at Sneasel. He crawled onto my shoulder, I don't think anyone gave less fucks than him. I gave him a pat to show approval.

"Probably not" I said "But stop insulting him, I don't want him to hurt himself because he's so weak"

The bikers laughed; do these moron think I would actually tell them that?

"I don't even think it can walk" Biker Asshole said. "I bet it's only for cuddles"

Sneasel stifled a laugh. Sneasel was cuddly, and he knew it too but that's not all he was worth. He knew that too.

"You seriously have to stop!" I begged "Like you said, he can't even walk! He's only a cuddle-buddy with razor sharp claws!"

The Bikers laughed, they seriously can't be that stupid to think I was that stupid. But Sneasel was laughing too "Shhhhh" I told him "That'll ruin the fun" he stopped, he was still giggling but it wasn't showing "Now c'mon, last chance before he attempts to try something" They howled. Fucking morons.

"I've taken shits that are better Pokémon than that" That had to be his worst, but he was warned. "GO!" I yelled. In one swift movement Sneasel made short work of his tires and fuel line. Even gave his bike a de-paint job. Then he climbed back onto my shoulder and acted like nothing happened. It took him, the bikers and the civilians alike to realize what happened. All of a sudden everyone gasped in horror and shock alike. The guy, I'm guessing he's the ring leader sputtered "FUCK! FUCKING GET HIM!" All of them charged towards me. Oh shit, I didn't think it'd get physical

"Crobat, get us out!" I threw a Pokèball; it just opened and fell to the road pathetically where it smashed to little bits. I forgot Crobat was in the hospital… And I just made myself look like a dipshit. Crobat could've got me out if the circle and Houndoom could've melted the tires. I wanted to defend myself not kill them. Wait a minute, they were gonna kill me but I'm worried about them? Fuck that! I called out Staryu, "Use your Rapid Spin Swift!" and got to the ground quickly with Sneasel. Rapid Spin Swift was something I taught Staryu in situations like this. Staryu started floating in midair and spinning quickly, then star shaped rays shot from the spinning fury, pelting the bikers, the bikes and the bikes wheels.

They backed off, either because they couldn't take anymore, or the tires popped.

"Now," I said getting up "Anyone wants to settle this over a good-fashioned Pokémon battle?" Staryu and Sneasel scurried in front of me. As small as they both were they were determined to kick some ass. None of them step forward, then the one Sneasel took care of earlier said "You're dead, kid" and threw two Ultra Balls. A Muk and Weezing emerged from the light "2-on-2" he said "You win, and we leave and never come back."

"Okay," I said. "You win, and I pay for a new bike, and leave you and your gang completely alone to destroy the town" He nodded in agreement then shouted "Weezing, Smokescreen!" almost instantly the place was covered in smoke. I knew this strategy to well and Sneasel was ready for it. In the shadows of the smoke I saw Weezing's shadow charging towards Sneasel. In one split-second Sneasel slashed Weezing's face and round-house him. "Staryu, Rapid Spin!" I commanded. The smoke rotated and then subsided in the wind Staryu's Rapid Spin generated. I surveyed what had happened. Weezing was conked out on the ground.

"How did you? Fucker!" the biker screamed.

I kneeled next to my two small warriors and put a hand on Sneasel's head. Sneasel has keen eyes. You can throw all the dirt, smoke or nails in his eyes, and it won't affect him one bit. That's how he saw your Pokémon trying to strike him" Then I put my other hand on Staryu's arm. "And while he was recovering from the shock of Sneasel's hit, Staryu used its Rapid Spin to clear the smoke, apparently hitting Weezing on the way" I stood up next to them and pointed at Muk "That leaves Spludge over there"

"He won't lose" he said. What a confident motherfucker, I thought as he returned his Weezing to its ball. "Muk use your Sludge attack!" There was a horrible smell as purple sludge shot out from the purple pile of goo towards my Pokémon and me. I was already expecting the burn of it on my face when it would land. But there was no burn. Just a loud Splooock! I looked around. The sludge avoided my face. Instead it was at my feet, I couldn't move my feet, it was too thick. I checked my Pokémon. Sneasel was pinned to the ground also, and couldn't move any part of its body. Staryu's gem was completely covered with the purple shit. And the gem is basically how Staryu functions and sees. The biker had this smirk. "Get 'm." he commanded. The Muk made his way slowly towards us. "You have 'till the Muk gets to you" he shouted towards me. "You can give up, pay for the bike and leave this place with your Pokémon. Or, Muk can completely destroy your Pokémon with poison, pay for the bike and leave with your two Pokémon" He deepened his smirk "In body bags"

I couldn't believe it; I think I was losing for the first time in a long time. The Muk was still slowly making its way closer and closer. Sneasel's arms and legs were pinned down to the ground by sludge. And Staryu now had a vision handicap and was also pinned by sludge. Without the sludge, Staryu could've dominated this thing with its Psychic. And I couldn't switch it was an agreed 2-2 Pokémon Match. Wait a minute… The sludge that had us was now in contact with the Muk "Staryu, use Ice Beam. Towards the ground!" Staryu seemed confused but still did so. He pointed his top ray towards the ground and the Ice Beam shot out, freezing the sludge on contact. "Keep it there!" The sludge that had us pinned down turned to ice. My legs went numb with the cold and now I really couldn't move and neither could Sneasel. The ice continued expanding until it got to Muk. The sludge Pokémon stopped to see what was going on, then slowly but surely transformed into an ice statue. Now, I got him. "Staryu use your Swift!" Then I remembered "Oh shit! Wait!" I screamed. Too late Staryu already thought it knew what it was doing. Star rays shot out of the Sludged gem, going everywhere but the target. "Staryu, stop!" I ducked as low as I could but fell backwards instead with the ice encasing my feet. The Bikers howled with laughter, apparently not noticing their disadvantage of the frozen Muk. Then Staryu stopped. I wasn't sure if Swift ran out of Power Points or Staryu actually listened. But that wasn't the point. I now had a blind Staryu, popsicle toes, a Muk statue and… Where was Sneasel? The sludge-sicle that had him down was only small shards of ice. And then suddenly I heard something that sounded like… Glass shattering. Muk's ice prison shattered and several Muk-chunks went everywhere on me, my Pokémon, the bikers, the islanders, you name it. And worse, he was free. Fuck. And he's too close to us. And we were still pinned to the ground... Now by ice. I was ready for it. I knew what was next. I watched in horror as the Muk… fainted?! Then Sneasel plopped next to me covered in sludge. It took me awhile but I had it. Staryu's Swift must've of hit Sneasel's arm restraints and then Sneasel took care of the rest of it and then use Dig. The Muk collapsed and landed about 3 inches away from us. The smell, worse than you can ever imagine. The biker screamed fuck several times and then called back his Muk. Sneasel's claw started glowing and shattered the ice that had me and Staryu down. "Ooooh" I exclaimed. "That's better. Frostbite sucks" The biker made his way over to me "Listen kid, you may have won, but that doesn't mean you're a badass like us" Sneasel dashed to the bike with his Metal Claw and made a spark fly… Close to the torn fuel line and ran back as the motorbike exploded. It wasn't a big explosion, sure… But decent. I smirked at him from the ground and said "I'm not" and pointed at Staryu and Sneasel. "They are". The guy was shocked but didn't say a word. Then he said "Soon, you little bastard, soon." As he jumped on the back of one of his cronies bikes. "Let's get the fuck outta here!" And with that, and of course flipping me the bird, left.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Early update! I'm gonna be without Internet for the Labor Day weekend (I don't think I'm gonna make it D: ) ao Chapter 5 gets an early update, and also I'm looking over ideas for the next side story, I'm sure I'll have a good idea with which one to go with for the next one! And like always, thanks for following, leave a review, have an awesome Labor Day Weekend!)**

Chapter 5

After the sun and Sneasel took care of the rest of me and Staryu's ice shackle, I grabbed Sneasel and Staryu and hugged them tightly "I'm so proud of you two!" I said. "You two are the best! Thanks!" The two men that were being harassed by the bikers walked up and offered a hand for me to get up. I took it and hoisted myself up. "Thanks!" I said as I wobbled. My feet were pretty cold and I couldn't feel my toes but other than that felt accomplished. The man that helped me up introduced himself and the other took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Staryu's gem. The bikers apparently heard about how quiet Three Island was and decided to liven it up. Today was their first day. You could've fooled me, the buildings were all littered with graffiti and there was grease everywhere. I got concerned. If they thought Three Island was quiet, what would they do to my even smaller, ever quieter home? I said that and the guy that now started getting the sludge of Sneasel said not to worry. "Once they find out who lives there, they're likely to even clean up after you. Stop fidgeting guy." Sneasel wasn't a big fan of strangers so he wasn't letting this guy take care of him without a fight. Then the other asked what I was doing here. I told him about Tom's daughter and he said her name was Lostelle. She was a seven-year-old with pink short hair. He also gave me instructions to the Berry Forest and thanked me again. His friend gave me a Full Restore for my journey to Berry Forest. After the feeling came back to my toes, I called Staryu back and Sneasel hopped on my shoulder as we headed to the forest.

Sneasel and I were at the Bond Bridge, It looked like any bridge but then we stopped in the middle to check out the scenery. From there I could see One, Two, and Four Island. And also a far place that I was guessing it was Kanto. We took in what was there. Then I frowned, "Sneasel, do you remember the last time we saw something spectacular like this?" I looked at him and he shook his head. I grabbed all my Pokémon I had with me, there was no way they would miss this. They gasped in awe when they say it. I sat on the bridge's guardrail, Roserade sat next to me, Sneasel sat on my lap, Staryu stood next to me on the bridge and Misdreavus sat on my shoulder. We stared at it for a while "I wish Houndoom and Crobat were here to see this" I grabbed my phone to take a picture… Then I stopped. "Guys, do you miss stuff like this? Remember the volcano in Hoenn? Or the Dragonspiral Tower in Unova?" They nodded. It was quiet for a while then I said "Just because we're waiting to see Kalos doesn't mean we have to miss out on this" They looked at me "Let's check out these sights before we go there! Meet friends we haven't seen in a while. Whataya say?" They cheered. The excitement was too much. "As soon as we rescue Lostelle, we check out the rest of Sevii!" They loved it. And it was confirmed. No turning back.

It was time to get back to work, I returned everyone (but Sneasel) to their Pokèballs and headed towards the bridge.

At the end of Bond Bridge is a small island that can easily be ran around. Berry Forest made up a majority of it. The scent of various wild berries drifted through the air and it was very green and nice and quiet. Lostelle wouldn't be so hard to find. As I entered somebody was rushing out almost knocking me down.

"Jake!" I said, he stopped "Whoa, Whoa, where's the fire?"

He had a Berry Pouch and his six Pokèballs in his arm, he looked insanely worried.

"When I was picking a few berries, a Hypno attacked and made my Pokémon fall asleep!" he cried.

"Okay, calm down, Jake" I said "Why didn't you use a berry?"

"There wasn't a one that could take care of sleep"

Sneasel jumped off as I set my bag down and rummaged in it. Then I found the Full Restore the man gave me. "Send out one of your Pokémon" he threw a Pokèball, releasing a sleeping and bruised Absol. I kneeled next to it and spritzed it with the Full Restore, almost instantly Jake's Absol woke up and its bruises disappeared. I got back up went over to Jake and looked up at him.

"Hey Absol!" Jake said, looking calmer "Feeling better?" The Pokémon nodded happily and then Jake said "Hey, go thank that trainer there, his name is Brandyn. He's the one that healed you!" Absol scurried up to me and smiled and thanked me in its Absol language, and before I could pet it, it scurried behind Jake and peeked behind his leg "He's a bit shy" Jake said. It giggled behind him and Jake called it back.

"Sneasel's the sam- Wait, where is-?"

"Sneasel don't!" Jake screamed scaring the shit outta me. I turned around, and saw Sneasel at a bush of small red berries, he was looking at Jake with red jam smeared on its face.

"Spit it out!" I screamed, dropped the Full Restore and ran to it. Too late. The screaming pressured Sneasel to swallow the berries. He had a woozy look on his face as the berries entered his small Pokémon system and collapsed. I got to him and caught him before he could hit the ground, "Oh crap! Sneasel, buddy? Are you okay?" I screamed. He didn't respond. I felt tears welling up, did I just lose my best friend to a fruit?

"Brandyn, he isn't going to wake up" Jake said softly. That did it. The tears were unleashed. I turned back to him and screamed,

"What the fuck do you mean he's not gonna wake up?!"

"Brandyn, calm down" he said gently and walked over to the bush and grabbed a branch that was loaded with the lethal berries. "There are a lot of dangers in the forest but none of them are life-threatening"

That didn't make sense, but I didn't say so and let him continue.

"These berries aren't poisonous. They just have something in them that cause people and Pokémon who ingest them too-"

SNOOOOORRRRE! What the hell? I looked down, Sneasel had a little bubble coming out of his nose, and he was sleeping contently in my hands. I scooped him up. He didn't even stir.

"That." Jake finished. I walked over to where I dropped the Full Restore and tried to spray. Only 3 drops oozed out and didn't even touch my slightly-covered-with-sludge Sneasel, and that was the only one I had. He was going to have to wait this one out. I would've put him in his Pokèball but he would never forgive me. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve that had some sludge on it as well, I felt it smear on my face, I used my hand to scoop and flick it off. And then faced Jake,

"Sorry I have to act like such a wuss in front of you, again"

He smiled which was a bit comforting and said, "Pokémon Trainers are always faced with emotional and scary shit, it's no big deal"

I smiled back and then looked at my snoozing Sneasel. "How long does it take for these to wear off?"

"Not too long, but there's no point in trying to wake him up. He's basically in a mini-coma"

The word "coma" made me flinch, he must've saw it and said "but in about a half hour from now he should wake up, refreshed and just as good as ever." Short silence and then "Did you ever find that girl?"

I shook my head, "That's why I'm here, I would've been here sooner but on the way, I got caught up in yet another task"

"I never would've guessed." He said looking at me and Sneasel, both of us had smears of the purple Muk on us. "I think I saw a little girl in the deeper part of the woods, but she didn't seem too lost. She was even singing and happily picking berries"

"That must be her. And if there's a psycho Hypno out there, I better find her before it does."

"I'd love to join you, but my Pokémon need a trip to a Pokémon Center. I'll catch you later!"

"Yeah! See ya!" I said as he left.

"Okay, now we have a forest to tackle, a strong Hypno and Lostelle" I told Sneasel, then I realized I was talking to myself with Sneasel asleep. He snuggled in my arms. "You little shit" I told him. It was time to set off.

Berry Forest was bigger than it seemed. It was packed with berries of all sorts. Big, small, round, square, thin, fat, sweet, sour, spicy, soft, firm, rough, smooth, a large variety. Some of them were in bloom with lovely flowers. Like the first three islands, the Pokémon here all seemed to be Pokémon from Kanto. All through this nice stuff Sneasel snoozed on in my arms. I got tired and put him in my bag, still no stir. I wanted to Google the berries but there was zero reception, not really a good thing with a crazy Hypno running wild. At a pond I stopped for a rest and looked at my reflection. Sheesh, I had more sludge on me then I thought I did. I washed my face and tried to my hair with no success. When I went for round two with the hair I heard someone scream at the top of their lungs. I jumped up and grabbed my bag with Sneasel and ran towards where the scream came from. I saw a small girl with pink hair with a huge bag.

"Lostelle!" I yelled

"Help Me!" she screamed and looked at a Hypno.

I kept running towards it and threw Staryu's Pokèball "Staryu, attack!" Staryu burst out. And spin tackled Hypno. The Hypno cried out in shock then quickly recovered as I ran in front of Lostelle. "Are you okay?" I asked. She was shaking but was able to manage a nod. I went back to the battle, as soon as I turned my head, Hypno had used his pendulum to hypnotize Staryu. The light in Staryu's gem stopped glowing, showing that it fell asleep. I watched in horror as the Hypno tightened his focus and used Focus Punch on Staryu, shattering its gem and causing it to fly from the force of the blow. "Staryu, no! Come back" and called in Staryu before it could hit the ground.

Lostelle was freaked, "Is your Pokémon okay?

I looked down at her. "It will be once I take it to a Pokémon Center. Don't worry!" I knew it was true, but I was horrified with how strong this monster was. I couldn't let that bother me. "Misdreavus, go!" and threw my Pokèball and Misdreavus came out and hovered to the scene calmly.

"Misdreavus, use your Shadow Ball" Misdreavus's orbs glowed and out of them shot of deep dark purple ball and hit Hypno." It looked like it was taking plenty of damage but not enough to knock it out. Then it swung its pendulum and hypnotized Misdreavus. Shit. And then Misdreavus orbs glowed again. And in almost an instant, Hypno seemed healed and Misdreavus looked like she was in pain. He must've made her use Pain Split. And then, a small white light came from Misdreavus and went to Hypno's pendulum. Dream Eater? Whatever energy Misdreavus had left was drained into Hypno. She fell to the floor.

"Son of a-" I remembered Lostelle, "Cracker." Smooth. I called back Misdreavus and threw my next Pokèball. My next choice was suicide since she was a Poison-Type but.. "Roserade!" Roserade popped out, scared but ready. "Use your… Sludge Bomb". Roserade unleashed a huge chunk of sludge from her rose hands and it plopped on top of Hypno. Then Roserade was coated in a large light purple light. When it subsided she seemed seriously injured but could still go on "Roserade, can you go on?" I asked. She gave me a small smile and nod. "That's my girl, hang in there". I saw Hypno shudder, and then look like it was in pain.

"Roserade… Did you?" She did. "You poisoned him! Good job, Roserade!"

She beamed but then was covered with the same light. She was able to take one Psychic attack, but two without heal was too much. She collapsed, I walked over to her and picked her up. She looked up and had a sad apologetic look on her face. I think she muttered an apology. "Don't be, you did your job. And you made it so much easier to take care of Hypno." She gave a smile. "You need to rest, though darling. And called her back and looked up, the Hypno shuddered with the effects of the poison, but was still standing strong. Great, I had no other choice I ran to my bag, picked up Snoozing Sneasel and plopped him onto the battle scene. Hypno was confused but still attacked. Staryu was all of a sudden shrouded in a bright purple light that Roserade was attacked with but then it faded. Sneasel's Dark type voids Psychic moves, sure enough Sneasel was still snoozing. Hypno shuddered with the poison, then shook it's pendulum. I think it was trying it's Dream Eater, since there was no way to hypnotize him, that was the only thing that could be done. It shuddered again. And then it stood still, very still. Oh shit!

"Sneasel! Get up!" I screamed, I know a Focus Punch prep, when I see one. Then Hypno charged at it.

"SNEASEL!" There was no way it was going to be able to stand that. It was a 4x attack. Then Sneasel opened his eyes, and tried to stand but before he had the chance, there was a sick THWACK! Sneasel cried out in pain and was flying through the air towards me.

"Oomph!" I grunted as he knocked me down. When I recovered, I sat up and wrapped my arms around him "Sneasel, buddy, are you okay? Sneasel looked up at me, his eye was swollen with purple, nose bleeding and blood coming out of his mouth. He gave me a small, weak smile and buried his face in my chest. I put my hand on his head, the other on his back and stood up. I was officially scared. Lostelle ran behind me and clung to my hoodie. The Hypno glared at us, shuddered again with the poison, and then charged towards us. Lostelle buried her face in my hoodie. Sneasel whimpered. Put one hand on Lostelle's head and tightened my grip on Sneasel and clenched my eyes shut. Whether this obviously disturbed Pokémon was gonna use Physical or Psychic force on us, Sneasel, Lostelle and I were done for. And she didn't get to see her dad again, and Tom didn't get his meteorite. And I wouldn't be get to grant my promise I made to my Pokémon. This was it…


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
Hypno was coming at us even faster. And then I heard him cry in pain. I opened my eyes. I couldn't believe it, he was holding his foot. I looked, small chunks of Staryu's gem had lodged into his foot. Holy fuck what a lucky break! But that wouldn't hold him for long. I kneeled down and chucked Lostelle over my shoulder, got up, and made a run for it. Hypno yelled but then I heard wings flapping. Four wings. I stopped dead in my tracks and an Ultra Ball dropped in front of us. I put Lostelle down and picked up the ball. It had "B.E.E" etched on it. My initials, My Ultra Ball. And then I felt a fluttering of four wings, and something landed on my shoulder. It was Crobat. Lostelle screamed. "It's okay. It's my Crobat" I petted him to show her. "And this… is Houndoom" Crobat nodded. "Atta boy" I patted him. "Thank you, guy". Then, I heard foot-stomps. Shiiiit! He was coming. "Crobat" he got off. I put Sneasel in Lostelle's Berry bag and asked "Can you take Lostelle?" He nodded and flew right in front of Lostelle. I wrapped her arms around Crobat. "Hang out tight" she nodded. "Crobat, take them to the entrance, be careful and stay with them" I patted him. "Thank you, Crobat." And he flew away with Lostelle and Sneasel.  
The Pokémon was just around the corner. I looked at the Houndoom's Ultra Ball. "Ready to go, dude?" I threw it and he came out and sat next to me, ready to go. I patted his head. Then the Hypno rounded the corner and stopped completely as soon as he saw Houndoom. Houndoom growled and bared his teeth. Then he was shrouded with the familiar bright purple light. No effect for the dark type. Houndoom gave Hypno a "bitch please" look and then lunged and took a bite out of Hypno's face. The Pokémon fell backwards, and got back up with bleeding bite marks on his face. He looked furious and shuddered again. He swung his pendulum and Houndoom fell to the ground, asleep. "Son of a bitch!" I screamed free of Lostelle's ears. "Houndoom! Get up!" I pleaded. I looked over at the Hypno. Oh shit! "Houndoom, you have to get up now! He's tightening his focus, he's gonna use Focus Punch!" Hypno started towards Houndoom quickly. With Crobat staying with Lostelle and Sneasel, Houndoom was my last. Wait a minute… Hypnosis is-…  
Houndoom jumped up and lunged at the Hypno's leg and bit his leg. Hypno screamed in pain. Houndoom ran over to me and sat in front of me and looked back at me with a small smirk. I noogied him, "You sneaky son of a bitch!" I told him. He knew it too. Hypnosis is a Psychic-type move. So Houndoom's Dark part voided it. Hypno charged towards us quicker than ever. Houndoom was ready to attack, but he didn't have to. Hypno shuddered one last time and fell. It was silent for a while and then I said "Wow, poison's quite the bitch!" I reached into my bag for an Ultra Ball. I really didn't want this particular Hypno, but he was really fucked up, and what would happen after he feels better? Attack more innocent people? I threw it and it opened on contact. But then it broke into two.  
"What the fuck?" I asked Houndoom. "We better check this out", we walked over to the knocked out Hypno. Did it belong to someone else? Houndoom barked for my attention. "What, buddy?" I looked at the fluff on its neck and separated it. There was some kind of strange contraption on its neck. It had a flashing light on it with a small antennae. "Ooh, ouch", it looked like it hurt. "Houndoom, help me." He grabbed it with his teeth and sunk in it. With a small pop it came off the Hypno's neck. I didn't want to leave this injured Hypno alone, and as luck would have it, I saw a rock shaped like a diamond. "Houndoom, get me that Revive". Trainer's that drop their shit make it quite the convenience in situations like this. I crushed the Revive and put it in the Hypno's mouth. He woke up, but he didn't look hostile… Confused to be exact, then he ran off. "… 'welcome." I said. Houndoom nuzzled my hand, "What?" he put the machine from Hypno in my hand. "Good boy" patting him. I put it in my pocket. "C'mon let's get out of here"  
At the entrance Houndoom and I were greeted by Crobat and Lostelle with Sneasel weak, but not as bad. Lostelle hugged me with one arm with Sneasel in the other. "Thank you, trainer" she cried. I put my hand on her head. I didn't really know what to do. "You're welcome, kid" she looked up. "Did you catch it?"  
"Nah, he belonged to someone else" she looked scared. "But it shouldn't bother you again."  
"Promise?"  
"Yeah" and smiled down at her. "You know, your dad is really worried about you"  
"I know and there's phones don't work in there". Here" She gave me Sneasel, handing him to me like he was a newborn.  
"Hey, buddy, you okay" He gave a small smile and then passed out. "… Sneasel?"  
"It's okay, he wanted to go after you in the forest, so I gave him one of the sleeping berries" She pointed at the same bush he ate berries from. "He stopped but he wouldn't go to sleep." Seeing you must've calmed him down"  
I stroked him, he was so content. He had to stop scaring me like that. Crobat perched on my shoulders and looked at him. "Thanks, Crobat. You really saved my a-" Oops. "butt, back there." I patted him with my free hand. You and Houndoom." Houndoom walked over and stood next to me, I patted his head. "You guys are the best" I looked at my belt at my Pokèballs. "All of you". I looked out at the sea, and then the bridge. "Lostelle, before I take you to your dad, can I show Crobat and Houndoom something?"  
"Can I go?"  
"Yeah, c'mon!"  
She grabbed my free hand and we walked to the Bond Bridge. Crobat and Houndoom were astounded by how beautiful it was. Houndoom put his paws on the bridge rail, Crobat perched there. Lostelle was too short so I kneeled down and she jumped on my shoulders. "Wow, pretty!" she cried. Houndoom and Crobat agreed. Sneasel snored on. I pointed at Four Island. "That's where I live, Four Island" Then I told Houndoom and Crobat about the promise. They loved it as much as the others did. Then it was time to take Lostelle to her dad. I called Houndoom back into his Ultra Ball, tucked Sneasel in the hood of my hoodie, put Lostelle down and told her to grab my leg tightly. "Crobat, Two Island." I grabbed his small feet and we were off over the ocean.


End file.
